Gaia Storyline: Convergence
Convergence is the name of a storyline manga released July 16 2007, as part of The Secret Message which would lead up to Halloween 2k7. It shows the consequences of Ian and Rufus reuniting after being separated for so long. Manga A title page gives a brief introduction: After the attempt on his life, Ian had not returned to work at his shop. With the sniper still at large, it seemed as if things might never return to normal. The streets were filled with gossip and suspicion about Ian and the shootings but no real facts had surfaced... until now. Midnight in Durem, and Edmund relaxes in his home, drinking tea and reading a book. He hears someone outside, and manages to escape from harm before the sniper takies a shot, which ends up putting a fatal hole through his teacup. That same night on the Isle de Gambino, Ian sleeps in his room in Gambino Mansion, decorated with pictures of Sasha, Rina and Peyo, dreaming of Sasha until he is awoken by a noise and a pair of eyes at his window. He screams, but Rufus calls out to him, tapping on the glass. Ian opens the window and the pair are reunited after so many months apart. Ian attempts to celebrate with some Dancey Dancey, but Rufus is adamant that it is no time for it. Sitting down on the bed to talk, Rufus tells Ian he looks terrible, and asks if he is keeping up with his treatments. Ian says he is and that he is due for another the next day, but they are having less and less effect. Rufus wants Ian to come back to work at the shop, saying he couldn't hide forever. Ian hopes Edmund and Gambino would sort it out once and for all. Meanwhile, Edmund arrives at Gambino Mansion, knocking on the door until Johnny answers. He invites his friend inside and asks what the matter was. Edmund explains that a shot had been taken at him in his own home, and they discuss what it all meant. Whoever was sniping at them wanted them scared until one of them would crack and explain the secrets of Map:G CORP. Edmund says that they had to keep Ian close as he knew of the "serum", and Johnny explains that he hadn't let him out of his sight when he is cut short by loud music. Ian and Rufus have resumed their Dancey Dancey, and Johnny is so angry about Rufus being in the house that he smashes Ian's record player. Edmund explains that it is no time for Dancey Dancey, and someone could have followed him to the room. A pair of glowing red eyes are at the window, and a hand reaches in in an attempt to grab Ian. Edmund exclaims that he had left the window open, and proceeds to slam the window down on the intruder's arm and kick the window out, sending the visitor plunging down the side of the building, although this is flawed logic on Edmund's behalf because this left the window remaining smashed and wide open. Edmund exclaims that it isn't safe to remain there, and they must get to the bunker to administer Ian's treatment. Rufus is separated from Ian again as the three are watched by the vampire Zhivago. External Links *Convergence manga *The Secret Message *Announcement - New storyline comic today! Category:Gaia Storyline Manga